Truth or Dare
by C.R. Germain
Summary: We start off with three host wanting two more new ones if possibal. Also ask the characters in Hetalia your questions and we'll answer them as soon as possibal."THE AWSOME PRUSSIA COMANDS IT!" sorry one of them got the computer for a sec so...ya. We were gone and now we're back for 2013 and 14.
1. Introduction

Hetalia Fanfiction

**Introduction: **

Hi I'm the Host of this Hetalia Truth or Dare. My two co-host Mimi and Alex will read your truth or dare questions. But first we will tell you about ourselves and then we will say who will be truth or dared in the first chapter coming 20 to 30 days from now.

**Alex:**

**Looks:** Tall, skinny, glasses, short hair

**Outfit**: A long white shirt with the words Italian Power. Blue skinny jeans and red and black Jordan's .

**Personality**: Is mean to the people she cares for and likes getting her own way. Seen as the tomboy of the group also she's gay … for Romano! LOL

**Likes: **Romano and Italy (but mostly Romano), ChibitaliaXHolyRome, RomanoXSpain, and RussiaXFem/Male America. Fanfiction, Hetalia fanart, getting her way, money, and Food (Good Food not nasty British food) and Prussia

**Dislike: **Russia, France, …. Russia, Russia, Russia AND Russia

**Friends: **Make fun of how slow she is at jokes, how mean she acts sometimes, how tall she is 5'5 and that she's an A cup.

**Mimi: **

**Looks: **Shoulder length, she's a 5'4, black like me and Alex, and hair in a bun.

**Outfits: **pink shirt that says "I love Germany… FOREVER!" Gray sweatpants, Pink combat boots.

**Personality: **Childish sometimes, Loves Germany, kind of a pervert, funny, silly, superstitious, random, laziest of the group and would be seen as a popular girl.

**Likes: **Sexy, sexy Germany, food, and having fun.

**Dislikes:** Russia

**Friends: **Think that she's too childish.

**Anna:**

**Looks:** 5'4, hair is longer than Alex but shorter then Mimi's, messy brown hair in a crappy ponytail, and what her friends call a "Double Dumb" chest.

**Outfit**: The school uniform from Shugo Chara and sneakers (but will change every chapter.)

**Personality**: Shy when meeting people but if your open then she will soon be loud, rowdy, funny, strange, and random. Known to be loyal but sometimes says creepy or random things. Her friends says she's touchy "literally" (she touches their faces and sometimes doesn't realize it). Anna is also a little paranoid, tends to talk loudly accidently and imaginative.

**Likes:** Russia, Russia and … RUSSIA (who cares if her friends don't get it he's scary cute.) Hetalia, the characters, America's attitude, Belarus, Hungry, Belgium waffles, and pasta.

**Dislikes:** When people call Russia fat, the way Romano was neglected by Grandpa Rome, Romano's attitude, when people forget Canada…and beans/peas.

**Friends**: Think she's overly touchy, sometimes depressing, loyal, a little controlling, nerdy and kind of weak sometimes.

**Anna:** Hi

**Alex:** Anna you can't talk to them yet.

**Anna**: I know I just wanted to say the disclaimer

**Mimi**: Can I say it?

**Anna**: ok

**Alex:** No fair I want to say it.

**Anna**: fine we'll all do it

**Alex and Mimi**: _sigh _ok

**Alex, Mimi, and Alex**: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THE WRITER DOSENNT WE DON'T.

**Alex**: Bye

**Mimi**: No fair I wanted to say bye to them.

**Anna**: bye leave questions once we reach 10 or if two weeks pass we will do the next chapter it will be staring all the characters.

**Mimi**: Even sexy, sexy Germany

**Alex**: … and kick ass Romano. Also fat Russia.

**Anna**: SHUT UP HE'S NOT FAT. Bye everyone.


	2. Chapter One

Hetalia Fanfiction

**Chapter One:**

Anna: Hi everyone it's me Anna.

Alex: What's with the outfit?

Anna: In the introduction I said I was going to wear a Shugo Chara school uniform for the first chapter.

Alex: Really?

Anna: Yes, now let's introduce ourselves.

Mimi: Hi I'm Mimi.

Alex: Hi I'm Alex.

Anna: Hi I'm Anna. This is Truth or Dare, where you play with the Hetalia characters in a game of truth or dare.

Alex: We would say all the Hetalia characters names but there are a lot of them.

Mimi: Wait the disclaimer! Can one of them read the disclaimer?

Anna: Ok America you can say the disclaimer.

England: Why does that wanker get to say the disclaimer?

Anna: Because I'm American and I'm the host. Now America please read the Disclaimer to the readers.

America: **ANNA WHO IS C.R. GERMAIN DOSE NOT OWN HETALIA! SO DON'T SUE OK!**

Anna: Yay, now we can start. Mimi you can read the first one.

Mimi: HA, hey Alex you see how she said Mimi and not Alex first.

Anna: _stares at her angrily _Mimi

Mimi: Ok, ok. **Native Princess Cloud **says,

"**Wow I saw quite a few spelling mistakes and I have seen something like this before. Though finally I found one I can ask questions for and isn't already finished yay.  
><strong>

**By the way I like Russia too |3**

Okay for the dares

I dare Finland to tell Sweden how he feels about him.

I dare England to kiss France no matter how repulsed he is."

Alex: Well how do you respond you guys?

Anna: Thank you for telling me about my spelling mistakes. Also if I make any mistakes in my writing I do not mind if my readers tell me.

Mimi: What about the other one about Russia?

Anna: What other one about Russia? _backing away slowly towards the door_

Alex: She's making a run for it!

_Anna leaves escapes_

Mimi: Dame she escaped, can someone get her.

Belarus: **I'll do it. **

Mimi: Well now for the dares. Finland you're up!

Finland: _blushes_ Well Sweden … when I first met you seemed …. Tough and you are and you are caring and nice and I love that about you.

Sweden: _stares at Finland blushing slightly. He then quickly hugs Finland_

Anna: Aww that's so sweet.

Alex and Mimi: Where did you come from?

Anna: My mom. I'm kidding Belarus brought me back.

Alex: How are you still alive?

Anna: I'll tell you later. England start kissing France, for … How long you guys?

England: I'M NOT KISSING THAT FROG!

Mimi: Why you rather kiss Japan?

England and Japan: WHAT?

Mimi: Nothing. _giggling to herself_

Alex: Just do it.

France: Oui, England you shouldn't lie to yourself and say you never wanted to.

England: NO I WILL NOT DO THIS!

Anna: You don't have much of a choice.

England: Like hell I don't! _tries running away_

Alex: Not again! Someone get him.

_America and Scotland tackle England while Hungary, Taiwan and Anna take pictures._

Anna: Just do it

England: Or what?

_Anna whispers something to England_

England: Ok, ok I'll do it! _England kisses France for ten seconds_

France: Ohohohohoho time for seconds _France leans in to kiss England_

_Mimi punches France in the face_

France: WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Mimi: Because you were molesting England and because it was fun.

Anna: ok, Alex read the next one.

Alex: This one is from, **Starfire Angel Sisters**

**Ice: Will you be bringing readers into the story? If so then I dare America to kiss my sister Sayuri!**

Sayuri: Well then I dare Spain to French kiss Ice! Whatever a French kiss is...

Ice:*Blushes*

Anna: I'm ok with that.

Alex and Mimi: Same here.

_Ice and Sayuri appeared_

Ice: Where are we?

Anna: In my fanfiction. America, Spain I need you to come over here!

_Ice and Sayuri blush_

America: HI!

Sayuri: Hi.

_America kisses Sayuri_

America: Hey British dude this proves I'm a hero since I get to kiss such a pretty girl.

England: That doesn't prove anything!

America: Someone is jealous.

England: I AM NOT.

Spain: Calm down its mine turn now, si? _ Spain French kisses Ice_

Mimi: So how was it?

Anna: MIMI!

Mimi: what I'm curious.

Anna: I'm really sorry about that. _jesters to Mimi_

Ice and Sayuri: It's ok

Alex: Well bye _Alex snaps her fingers and Ice and Sayuri disappear_

Anna: Alex!

Alex: I want to hear the next one.

Anna: Fine but you're going to make it up to them later. This one is from **Germanylover1696249**

Mimi: Awesome!

Anna: Anyway she or he wrote

**Canada: I dare u to stand up for yourself**

France: wh perv

Belarus: dare u to French kiss Russia and ask him to marry u

Canada: I'll try

Anna: We'll make it from now till the end of the next chapter so speak up more ok.

America: Who is he anyway?

Canada: I'm Canada.

Anna: LOUDER!

Canada: I'M CANADA!

America: Oh right my bad. Hey bro what's up?

Mimi: While they talk France can answer the question.

France: I am not a perv.

Everyone: YES YOU ARE.

France: I have a lot of love to give so I want to share it with everyone. If that makes me a pervert then you can call me one. So there is my answer … but if you like the perverted type Ohohohohoho.

Alex: This is why you are called a pervert.

France: Hey!

Anna: That really wasn't much of an answer.

Mimi: Never mind that, Belarus has to do her dare.

Belarus: Oh, don't worry I'll do it.

Italy: Ve~ Why is Russia tied up?

Russia: Belarus. Please don't do this.

Belarus: Of course not in front of all these people big brother _drags him out the room_

Russia: NYET! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!

_Anna, China, and Mimi laugh_

Germany: _sighs _While they laugh at Russia's expense I'll read the last one. This one is from … **Tricksterz**, she wrote IM IN

**Name-Mo**

Gender-female

Looks-Reddish brown hair, green eyes

Outfit- Tan-brown jacket, jeans, and a gray tank-top

Personality- Evil, loves friends, sassy, and playful

Likes- Everyone who isn't France

Dislikes- FRANCE

Friends- Hug her to death, tease her about how she is as spicy as a pepper, and calls her ginger

Anna: It is done _snaps her fingers while finishing off her laughs_

Mo: What happened?

Anna: You just became a member of Truth or Dare welcome.

Mimi: As a present you can beat up France.

Mo: YES BEST PRESENT EVER! _punches France in the face_

France: OW this would be the worst day of my life if I didn't get to kiss England. Maybe next time it'll be Austria.

Hungry: _Hits France with her skillet_

_Russia runs in the room with Belarus behind him_

Belarus: Marry me! Marry me! LETS BECOME ONE!

Russia: You only have to ask once and the answer is no! GET AWAY!

Anna: Well that all for this chapter bye.

Mimi: Hey, you forgot to say how you survivor Belarus.

Alex: Ya, I almost forgot.

Anna: Oh, I told her that even though I like him I would never steal him from her and he dose not fell the same way. Then she through some knives at me and I told her I would take a lie detector test. I did and I passed so that is how I am here and alive.

Mimi and Alex: Oh

Anna: I have a question for you guys.

Alex: What is it?

Anna: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?

Mimi: Well that's all for today.

Anna: You guys are going to pay next chapter.

Mimi and Alex: Bye.


	3. Chapter Two

Anna.: Hello this is Anna. Mimi and Alex aren't here because Mimi moved and Alex is busy with her first year of High School.

Italy: Complimenti Alex

Anna: Also I just started my first year of college.

America: Is it an American college?

Anna: Ya

America: In America?

Anna: Ya

America: (_Turns to England smiling) :D_

English: Oh, bugger off

Anna: Anyway I along with Mimi and Alex will not be here so every chapter we will have two new people. I will leave and the Hetalia countries will introduce them for me. This chapter and maybe the next one will be short.

America: Ok EVERYONE I WILL INTRODUCE THE NEW-

South Korea: _(Pushes America)_ I'm introducing the new host. This chapters new hostess is

**Akira**:

Looks: Short brown hair, Green eyes (kinda like Iggy's but darker),

Outfit: Purple glasses, black hoodie, white miniskirt, black and white striped stockings, purple army boots,

Personality: kinda sadistic, energetic, wouldn't mind threatening someone if they make her mad, laughs at peoples misery, kind of random, pokes a lot, clumsy

Likes: Ganging up with Hungary and Japan for yaoi picture taking, my fellow Asians, Iggy, S. KOREA 3

Dislikes: When people don't notice Canada (they usually get threatened), When she misses a yaoi opportunity

Friends: Comment on her boobs a lot (They're DD, yet somehow she deals with S. Korea easily), make fun of her clumsiness, call her sadistic or too threatening at times

Anna: Her she is Akira _(magically makes Akira appears)_

France: I thought you left

Anna: I thought you were going to shut up _(leaves)_

France: Well that was unladylike like of her

Anna: _(Comes back)_ Akira you magic up the next girl up. Don't worry you'll know what to do. _(Leaves again)_

Akira: HI everyone my name is Akira

S Korea: _(Tries to touch her boobs)_

Akira: _(Hugs him before he does)_ Nice to meet all of you. _(Lets S. Korea go)_ So how many questions do we have for the chapter.

Germany: _(Holds a piece of paper)_ Only two

Akira: WHAT?! How can I develop my character with two questions and I have to share it with someone else. _(Groans)_

Japan: Don't you think it's time to bring the other host?

Akira: _(Stares at him annoyed)_ You're right China can you please introduce the other host.

China: _(Nods)_ Our other host is **Tori Renee Carreido Vargas** she writes:

I want in please!

Name: **Tori**

looks: shoulder length reddish-brown hair, kept in a sloppy pony tail, blue-grey eyes, about 5ft tall (looks like a little fem Romano with blue eyes & pale skin basically)

Outfit: tan military outfit with the skirt (like Roma's only girly), black combat boots & a gold cross neck chain.

Personality: usually very sweet & adorable, but if provoked she'll turn into a Germano love child (no I do not ship that pairing). she'll cuss you out & kick your ass with one hand all while drinking Iced tea with the other. (add some of her British-ness in there) but usually she's very quiet & sweet, not wanting to hurt anyone. She also treats Spain & Prussia like older brothers (they get the sweet baby sister they never had) & is very quiet around strangers.

Likes: GerIta, SpaMano, Finland x Romania (dont ask I wont tell), sweet tea, music & drawing.

Dislikes: France (she thinks he'll try to eat her XD), Being alone & Broccoli

Friends: see her like the baby sister they've always wanted, feel a sudden urge to protect her & find her so friggin cute.

DARES:

Germany: can you please kiss Italy? bitte?

Romano: please don't kill Germany! *puts on a face like your pout face only feminine* per favore?

Spain & Prussia: BIG BROTHERS! *Hugs* can you kiss your crushes?

That's all I have! ciao!

….

Germany: W-what?! I could never-

Akira: I like this girl. Come on Germany you have to.

Italy: It's ok Germany I- I don't mind

Hungry: _(Whispers to Japan)_ Get your camera.

Japan: _(Gets out camera along with Akira)_

Germany: _(Gets closer to Italy)_ Are you sure about this Italy?

Italy: _(Nods)_

Anna: _(runs in)_ ALEX GO ON SKYPE AND GET MIMI! ITALY AND GERMANY ARE GOING TO KISS!

(Germany and Italy blush. Germany glared at Anna as she gave a grin :D)

Italy: _(Kisses Germany before he could say anything to Anna. Cameras flash)_

Hungry: Oh my god!

Romano: Can't believe you kissed that potato eater.

Italy: Someone needs a hug _(goes to hug Romano leaving a stunned and blushing Germany)_

Romano: Get off me! Fucking hug therapy!

Alex: _(Runs in with laptop)_ Did I miss it?

Akira: Ya

Alex: Dame

Anna: Where is the other host?

Akira: Oh ya sorry I forgot _(Brings Tori using host magic)_

(Tori appears)

Tori: _(Looks around confused)_ The fu-

Akira: Welcome

Tori: Hi

Anna: Akira you go in the other room

Akira: You should have brought Tori sooner

Tori: It's ok

Anna: Too late _(snaps her fingers and Akira disappears in another room)_

(Somewhere in the distance)

Akira: Dammit

(back to the main room)

Tori: Come on big brothers it's your turn :D

(Romano and Spain look at each other)

Romano: Oh come on I don't like any-

Spain: _(Kisses Romano)_

Romano: W-what the hell! You … STUPID BASTARD _(starts throwing tomatoes at Spain)_

Anna: _(Makes Akira reappeared)_

Akira: Aw I missed the yaoi :(

Hungry: _(Holding Camera) _We took pictures

Akira: _(Hugs Hungry and Japan)_

(Anna, Alex, and Mimi on the laptop leave)

Akira: Ok, now that their gone let's read the only two questions

Tori: WHAT?! ONLY TWO QUESTIONS!? What did you do take them all?

Akira: Hey I didn't do anything. Anna is the one who left us with only two questions.

Also after this chapter we have to leave.

Tori: Aw come one!

Akira: I know right. Do you want to do the first or last one.

Tori: I'll go last.

Akira: Ok, cool. This truth or dare is from **YamamotoResidence** who says

Just the randomness I need! Bring it!

Ukraine: Aw, that's so nice.

USA: WE'LL BE WICKED RANDOM!

Tori: Ok last one, this is from **SaveMeFromTheNothingI'veBecome**

Can you please have Russia kiss Canada & Belarus DOES NOT try to hurt him. I'm a huge RusCan fan :3

Canada: W-what?

Belarus: WHAT?!

Russia: _(Smiles a little)_

Belarus: WHERE IS HE?!

Anna: _(Makes Belarus Disappear) _Ok lets do this

Tori: I could have done that

Akira: Ok, Russia Canada kiss.

Canada: _(About to leave through the door)_

Russia: _(Picks him up by the shoulders smiling) _Silly Canada you almost left before we could do the dare.

Canada: I um I just …

Russia kisses Canada

Canada: _Blushes_

Russia: That was nice, da?

Canada: (_Nods)_

Tori: Well that's all for now

Akira: Join us ... never because this is the only time we're here.

Belarus: (_Breaks through wall holding knives)_ WHERE IS HE?!

Akira and Tori: Bye


End file.
